Fall for You
by kimbleywimbley
Summary: Being the strongest in the army, it was a matter of time before Mikasa and Levi had to start communicating. When they do start talking, they open up to eachother in their first conversation. Is this the beginning of a new found friendship? Or will it blossom into more of a romance? (Levi x Mikasa)
1. Chapter One - Beginning Conversation

Levi strode down the hallway until he found a window. When he looked out, he saw a girl sitting out there. He stared at her for a while, wondering why she would just sit there and not go to bed. She was Mikasa Ackerman, sister to Eren Jeager. He never talked to her after she thanked him for saving Eren's life. She was supposed to be better than most of the Scout Regiment and so far people were right. She just needed to work on teamwork, but who was Levi to judge on that. He was the only person Mikasa hadn't surpassed in skill and they had the no teamwork thing in common.

Levi heard a cough and looked over his shoulder. It was Eren walking down the hall. "What are you doing out of the basement this late?" Levi returned to looking out of the window while Eren stopped and looked at Levi for a moment. "Oh sorry. Hange had me working later than usual." Levi turned and gave him a discrete glare. "No excuse. Hurry to bed." Levi turned on his heel and ignored Eren's groveling. He made his way to the ground level and walked outside. "Its late, Ackerman." Levi called to Mikasa.

He crouched next to her but Mikasa didn't respond for a while. When she did, she only glanced at him for a moment. "Couldn't sleep." Levi nodded, he felt the same way. "Everytime I sleep I see Eren getting eaten by Annie. Or him fighting Annie and almost loosing." Again, Levi nodded. Normally, Levi wouldn't indulge in a conversation but he jumped in.

"I see my squad when I sleep. You can see Eren the next day when you wake up, but I only have my memories left of my squad. And if I think of them, I see their bodies being thrown from the cart." Mikasa looked at him. He never talked to anyone about his squad, let alone her. _Is he opening up to me?_ Mikasa put her hand on his leg for a brief moment. "You make them proud by living on." This was her best try at comfort. To Levi, he found it amusing but not in a funny way. Mikasa gave him a smille, brief, smile. Levi hesitated with smile, but he gave her a small smile.

Mikasa left her hand on his leg and they stayed that way until a noisy Hange interrupted the tender moment. "Levi! We made progress!" Hange called as she moved towards them, waving. Mikasa quickly pulled her hand away and Levi returned to showing no emotion. Hange stood next to Levi and smiled down at him. "I think we should test to see how many titans Eren can take down in one go." Levi explained that he had seen Eren, and the boy could barely stay on his feet. So, they agreed on doing it two days from now. Levi watched Hange leave, disappointed that she had to wait, and turned back to Mikasa. All he said before he stood up was, "Come with me."


	2. Chapter Two - Adventure

Levi had lead the way and gotten them both set up with gear. In a matter of minutes, Levi and Mikasa were traveling through the nearby woods slaying titans. Mikasa started to notice that her trigger was getting harder and harder to pull. It had been roughly two hours since they left, and they had a massive number of kills. Even with the titans spread out like they were, it was easy to get to them. Eventually, it was impossible for Mikasa to get the trigger on her gear to work so she stopped on a thick tree branch. Levi followed suit and took a breath.  
Even with the amount of time they had been gone, they didn't want to head back. Hunting titans at night was hard to do, and it made it more dangerous that her gear wasn't working. Mikasa had known she should have said something before they left, but she still took the risk of going anyway. Levi tried to help make it work but he couldn't fix it. "I could give you a lift back."  
Mikasa, being stubborn, rejected that. "No, I am gonna fix this thing!" Levi sighed and turned around to make sure no titans were coming near them. While he was turned, Mikasa was getting pretty frustrated that she couldn't fix her gear. She at one point forgot she was on a branch and fell. Mikasa yelled for Levi and looked below her. She had put herself pretty high up and if it wasn't for the titan below her, she would be splat on the ground. But nope, instead she was at risk of the titan catching her and eating her.  
She kept screaming for Levi and right when she was almost within reach of the 8-meter titan, she lost hope. But Levi wouldn't let her die that easily. He swooped in, grabbed her, and zoomed out of there. Levi held her tightly as he made his way back back.


	3. Chapter Three - Quiet Breakfast

Mikasa was gripping onto him just as tightly as he was holding her until they got back. She lingered for a moment in his arms but then she hopped down and stepped away. "Thanks for saving my life..." Mikasa looked away from Levi and down at her feet. "I think I'll go put up my gear then go to bed." Levi just watched her as she spoke. "But, uhm, year. Thanks." She looked up at Levi and smiled. Levi, again hesitating, smiled back. "You should smile more often, it suits you." Mikasa said. Levi nodded but let his face go blank again. Mikasa motioned for him to come with her to put up gear. "No way are you going back out there alone." Levi raised an eye brow, but followed her in.

Mikasa woke up and stretched. She remembered last night vaguely after being saved. He assisted her in putting up her gear, they talked for a while outside, and then he walked her back to her room. They said goodnight and left it at that. Mikasa frankly didn't care if it ended there. She had found it cool that it had basically been what people called an average date, but it wasn't average in the beginning. Mikasa rolled the thoughts out of her head and got dressed.  
She was ready to sit at her normal table, with her normal friends, and have normal conversation. But instead, Levi flagged her down. "Mind if I snag you for breakfast?" Mikasa fought back a smile. It took effort for her not to smile, but he held it together. She nodded and followed him to his table. He had been sitting alone since his squad was killed, he even had Eren sit with others. Now, everyone gawked at Mikasa and Levi, who sat across from one another. "Are you sure your friends won't mind?" Levi stuck his thumb in the direction of Eren and the gang.  
Most were staring at the two in shock, except Eren. Eren glared at them. Lucky for Levi, he tuned them out for the most part and just ate his food. They sat in silence for the most part until they finished. "Well, I guess you want to get back to your entourage." Levi motioned that she was free to go, but Mikasa sat there. "No, I have the day off so I could spend it in your company."  
Levi now strained not to smile. He motioned towards the door then. "Well, then maybe we can continue killing titans in the daylight where you don't have broken gear." Mikasa let out a small laugh. "Alright." They stood up and again everyone stared when they left side by side.


	4. Chapter Four - Unexpected Guests

Mikasa flipped through the air and sliced yet another titan through. Levi was ahead of her and he was showing off that he could go faster. "Come on! Your so slow!" Levi yelled back to her. He stopped and went on a tree branch. Mikasa was glad for the tiny break and caught her breath. Levi was relaxed but then he tensed and got alert. Mikasa looked around. "What is it?"  
Levi pointed to a group of trees across from them. It took Mikasa a moment to see a shadowed figure on one of the branches. Levi pushed her off the branch and jumped. Mikasa took it as a cue to get out of there, and so they went as fast as they dared. Levi would have gone faster than her again, but he wanted to stick by Mikasa's side in case that was a enemy.  
The figure always stayed at a good distance, but stayed on their tracks. Levi took a guess that the person didn't catch on that they had been seen. Just when Levi looked back to check if the figure was still on their heels, a second shadow appeared. Not only a second, but a third, too. Mikasa looked back and was shocked that there were now three. Levi looked at her and made a gesture to split up.  
Mikasa nodded and they turned and went seperately. Two figures followed Mikasa, and one followed Levi. It seemed odd that they went that way, because Levi should be more covered than herself. She flipped once and stopped in a tree. She hid behind it while watching to see if they saw her stop. The two figures stopped themselves in a few trees back but Mikasa could hear the conversation. "Dammit, Armin. We lost her!" Mikasa looked as they dropped their hoods and it was Armin and Jean.  
For Levi, he kept going until he did a reverse and watch his figure continue going forward. Levi chased down the figure from behind and watched as the game was now twisted where he was the cat, and this person was his mouse. As he closed in on the shadowed body, he dropped down and tackled them mid air. Levi would have cut through their head had it not been for their shriek. "Get off Captain!" Eren yelled as Levi pushed back his hood.  
Levi snarled and pushed him back on a branch. "Why are you following us?" Levi demanded. He was enraged, but he kept his face clear. "Well, uhm..."

**Wow, cliffhanger. Why is Eren, Jean, and Armin following Mikasa and Levi? Is Levi going to hurt Eren right then and there or is he going to find Mikasa first? Lots of questions~ But they shall be answered!**


	5. Chapter Five - Disaster

Levi glared at Eren. "Answer me, brat!" Eren looked around and was ready to get out of there before answering, but he gave up when Levi dug both sword right next to each side of his head. "Because we want to make sure your not doing any funny buisness with Mikasa!" Eren said. Levi was taken aback. Him and Mikasa? _Would they really suspect that just by one breakfast together?_ Levi pulled the swords from the tree and swapped for fresh blades.  
Eren slowly stood up and waited for Levi to say something. Except, Levi didn't say anything. He just left and went to look for Mikasa, he could deal with Eren later. It wasn't long before he found Jean and Armin. He scared the crap out of the two by coming up from behind and pressing the blades on their necks. Mikasa, who was still a distance away, was relieved seeing Levi.  
"So boys, why would you think I would be doing funny buisness with Mikasa?" Levi pulled the swords away and stood in front of them. The boys kept quiet. "Well, brats? Or should I just punish you for not answering a Captain?" He put the sword ends on their necks again and this time Armin answered. "Jean saw you sneaking off with Mikasa just last night and now this morning set it off a bit more. We just wanted to help our friend." Levi understood. Armin thought he was pressuring her to do things, but let alone they had only touched twice. Once when she comforted him, and when he saved her.  
Mikasa saw that Levi had things under control, so she came out of her hiding. But, she slipped and started to fall. Levi looked back when Mikasa scream. She tried to save herself this time, but she wasn't being fast. It seemed Mikasa was yet again unlucky because a titan was below her. Levi quickly reacted and went to save her but Mikasa was caught by the titan. When she stabbed the titan's eyes, he squeezed her until she coughed up a lot of blood. She put up a large fight but the titan continued to squeeze her in his hand. Suddenly, Mikasa's world went very dark.

**Cliffhanger! Is Mikasa going to be eaten? Is Levi going to save her? If she is saved, will she be okay? This shall be answered in the next Chapter. Chapter Six - Storms Approach**


	6. Chapter Six - Storms Approach

Levi paced in his room. Mikasa had internal bleeding and was sent back behind wall Rose. It had been nearly three days since they had seen Mikasa. He slammed his fist on the wall. _If only I had paid attention! If only I hadn't been focused on the two brats then she would be fine!_ Levi stormed through the building and found the supply room. They kept the 3D Maneuvering Gear there and he quickly fixed himself up with it. He went out to the stables they had outside and found his horse.  
An expedition to the wall alone was foolish, but he saw Eren following him around the entire time. Eren didn't like Levi moving around the building all the time, and almost everyone had figured out that Levi was beginning to feel _something_ for Mikasa. He saddled up the two horses and lead them out. Eren stood against the wall and stared at the ground. "Hurry up." Levi demanded. They hopped on the horses and went in the direction of the wall.  
Levi and Eren made great time. It was at least mid-afternoon when they got to the hospital that Mikasa was at. When they got inside, they were greeted by a friendly nurse. "Mikasa Ackerman." Eren told the nurse. In seconds, Eren and Levi stood in the room Mikasa laid in. "Mikasa! Are you alright?" Eren dropped down at bedside but Levi stayed near the door.  
Levi blamed himself for it all, but Mikasa had tried to talk him away from that when they last saw eachother. Eren blamed him, Jean blamed him, and Armin kept out of the situation except to know if she was alright. "Levi, come here." Mikasa said. Levi didn't want to, mostly because he had enough of Eren's ranting about it all, but she insisted. So, Levi sat on the floor next to her, which got a giggle out of Mikasa who explained how dirty it was down there. That prompted Levi to stand, wipe off what he thought was dust, or well he hoped was dust, and then just stood at her bedside.  
Mikasa told them she was doing fine, and that she could go back if she wanted. Eren exclaimed that she should stay because she wasn't even wearing a shirt, only bandages. Mikasa sent him a warning look and sat up. Levi adverted his eyes but Eren stayed focused on her. "Sitting up doesn't prove anything." Mikasa now just glared at him and swung her legs over to Levi's side. She stood up, stumbled, and was caught by Levi before she could fall. "See! No condition to leave."  
Eren had lost the will to fight the pair. Levi agreed with Mikasa, and in the end Mikasa traveled with them on their way back. Eren put up a good argument when she said she wanted to ride with Levi, but Mikasa won the arguement. Levi kept his normal straight face while Mikasa wrapped her arms around him and leaned on him, but Eren's face was contorted with anger. Eren wasn't jealous of this but he didn't like that Mikasa was hopelessly falling for their Captain.  
When they got back, it was already night fall. Mikasa went to her bed, and Eren went to his basement reluctantly. Levi was in his bed for the most part but he didn't sleep. There was a massive storm happening outside and that kept him up. Levi even began to pace his room until there was a knock at his door. As he opened it, he was shocked when he saw Mikasa standing there.  
"Can I come in?" She said. Her voice was barely a whisper, and it sounded scratchy to Levi. Like she had just been screaming or crying, or both. He let her in and closed the door. "I'm sorry to be here so late... I just couldn't sleep well with the storm." Levi nodded and told her she could sit if she liked. And she did, but on his bed. She curled her feet up under her and just sat there. "Its weird that I could sleep soundly at the hospital, but I can't sleep here."  
Levi made a gesture to his window. "Its most likely the storm. Just lie down here, your safe here." Mikasa nodded and said, "I know. I never liked being around you before because I felt like I owed you for saving Eren's life, but now I feel safest when I'm near you."Levi nodded and sat on the other side of the bed.  
He leaned back and was surprised when Mikasa laid her head on his chest. She started to say something but soon her voice just stopped and her breathing slowed. Levi was sure she had fallen asleep, but he was curious as to why she would fall asleep on him. He gave up with thoughts and suddenly felt very tired. Before he fell asleep, he whispered, "There are more storms approaching, Mikasa. Could you sleep those nights alone, or would you sleep here again?" Levi didn't know why he would ask her something like that in her sleep, but he didn't bother trying to figure out why. He just fell asleep there, with Mikasa asleep on him.

**They fell asleep on each other, how cute! How will other's react if someone find them this way in the morning? ****_Will _****someone find them this way in the morning? How about that question he asked right before he fell asleep, how will that turn out? Find out in Chapter Seven - Realization!**


	7. Chapter Seven - Realization

Levi woke up with a start. He had his arm around Mikasa, who was still sound asleep on him. The storms had not passed from the previous night, but Levi was sure it was the middle of the night. Levi slipped out from under Mikasa and lit a candle. When he looked back at Mikasa, he was astonished by how beautiful she was in candle light. He rolled his shoulders and tried to erase thinking about that, but it was there in the corner of his mind. Mikasa started to stir for only a moment to say, "Levi, come back." And just like that, she seemed to still be sound asleep.  
Levi hesitated with moving towards her, but he slowly lifted her and slid the covers out from where she had been laying. He sat her back on the bed and laid down next to her. Mikasa barely stirred when he pulled her back to him and cradled her close. He reached for the covers and successfully brought them over Mikasa and himself. Levi didn't fall asleep for some time, but he began to realize some things. _I found her beautiful, and I am enjoying her company. I saved her life, what twice? And now I am sleeping next to her... And I like it all. Oh fuck, I like Mikasa._ Levi feel asleep thinking '_I like Mikasa_'.  
In the morning, Levi was first to awaken again. He forgot to blow out the candle, but it was no longer shining. It didn't even look remotely burnt out, like someone else had blown it out moments after he had lit it. He heard thunder outside, but thats not what had awaken him. Something had just closed his door. He scanned the room but saw nobody in it besides himself and Mikasa because it was to dark. He looked out the window and it was still raining. "Whos there?" Levi called out to the darkness of his room. "Damn Captain, your really observant. Maybe if I hadn't closed the door when I saw you awakening, I could have gotten away with having been in here." Levi recognized the voice on the spot. "Come out Jeager."  
Eren did as he was told and stepped out of the dark corner of Levi's room. "Why is she in here, let alone asleep on you?" Levi didn't want to respond, especially since this would start an arguement. "Because she got scared last night. You know, I am starting to get curious as to if you like her Jeager. She pushed for months to stand by your side and you ignored her efforts, not the little puppy wants what isn't chasing him anymore?" Levi taunted. Eren would have most likely acted upon that, but he took into consideration that Mikasa was asleep.  
Eren crossed his arms and glared at Levi, who glared back. "Sir, isn't it wrong for you to be sleeping with your recruit, let alone someone who was harmed due to your lack of ability to save someone in danger?" Levi tried to keep his face blank, but that hit to close to home. "Get out before I have you punished." Levi grumbled. Only, Eren wasn't stopping. "Well, they would punish you, too, right? Because you had an eye witness catch you with a younger, lower ranked, girl in your bed?" Levi let out a small sigh. Eren was stepping over the line. "No. Because rank and age doesn't matter in this day. Now, all that matters is that the lower ranked know their place. Now, get out before I punish you myself." Mikasa began to stir from all the noise, so Eren did step back, but he didn't leave. "Levi?" Mikasa whispered. "Yes, Mikasa?" Levi looked down at her. She looked up at him and spoke, "Whats all the noise? Is something wrong?"  
Levi shook his head in a no. "It was nothing. Are you alright, Mikasa?" Mikasa numbly nodded. "Yes, I am fine. I just noticed something actually... I think _I have fallen for you._" Mikasa went back to sleep on Levi, and Eren gasped. Levi just looked down at her and mumbled, "_I've fallen for you, too._"

**Oh my, Levi and Mikasa admit they might have fallen for eachother, but Mikasa didn't hear Levi's! Even then, how will things turn out? Will Eren try to fight (and if he does, we all know he would loose) Levi or will he bite his tongue and let Mikasa be happy? (Note: I had originally posted it but when I went to look over it I accidently hit delete! Silly me.)  
**


	8. Chapter Eight - Accept or Deny

Mikasa sat next to Levi during breakfast again. Eren had already told Armin, who told Jean, who told Sasha, and finally Sasha told everyone else. Levi and Mikasa were gawked at for the entire meal, and Mikasa kept her head low. Levi patted her back which made the room erupt into murmuring and gasps. "Seriously, its just a pat people." Levi grumbled. Mikasa gave a hushed laugh at that, and finally brought her head up.  
Levi and Mikasa sat eating until Armin sat down at their table. "I told you your entourage would follow if you sat here again." Levi whispered to Mikasa. She looked up and noticed Armin. "Uhm... Yes?" Mika looked from Levi to Armin. "So, how did this happen?" Armin asked, his curiosity at its high point in what seemed weeks. Levi groaned and Mikasa sighed. Levi slammed his hand on the table and everyone in the room jumped. He didn't say a word, just walked out.  
Mikasa brushed it off and pretended it never happened. "Things change Armin. Since I was getting no where with Eren, I gave up. And lets just say, Levi was there when I needed someone most." Mikasa stood up and walked out, following the direction Levi went. She didn't find Levi and guessed he was at his room. But when she knocked, he didn't answer. Just as she turned around, the door flew open, she was pulled in, and the door shut.  
Levi locked the door and sat on the bed with his head in his hands. "Should I just have left you alone that night? You would never gotten hurt the next day, and we wouldn't be in this situation." Mikasa couldn't argue that everyone talking behind their backs wasn't an issue, but she also didn't like him talking about it that way. She crouched in front of him and pulled his hands down. "It's not like they have anything to talk about. Yes, I did fall asleep on you. But then again, Jean did the same thing on Armin one night so that could be a loaded rumor."  
Then, there was a knock at the door. Levi groaned and got up. Mikasa stood but he sat her on the bed. "It would look bad if you answered." Levi unlocked and opened the door to reveal Eren. "Jeager!" Levi kicked him in his stomach, and grabbed behind his head and flipped him into the room. "Care to explain what you caused?" Levi brushed past Eren who was having a hard time to catch his breath. He sat next to Mikasa, watching Eren stand, shakily.  
"Okay, I am sorry. I didn't think it would explode like that. But hey, its not like they ain't got anything to talk about. Seeing as Mikasa did admit to saying she fell for you." Immediately, Mikasa's head shot up and she stared at Eren, hurt that he had spoken about it and enraged that he had hear that. Levi glanced at her and then back to Eren. "You told someone about that?" Levi sighed as he spoke. Eren nodded numbly went he looked over at Mikasa. "Great job, Jeager. Add me to the list of people that can guarentee will kick your ass." Mikasa shot a warning glance at Levi this time. Levi raised his hands in surrender to her.  
Mikasa and Levi had an exchange of words through their eyes. Finally, Levi groaned and flopped down on the bed. "If that ever happened to happen, would you be supportive Eren? Or would you try to ruin it for me?" Mikasa asked. She put all the emotions she had gone through into her face then. Hurt and hopeless when she lost Eren, joy and grief from reuniting with him, then finally confusion and doubt for all the rest. Eren got choked up for a moment, then he started yammering about how it wouldn't matter if he was supportive or not because it wasn't going to happen. But, then Levi sat up and glared at Eren. So Eren sighed and looked down. "If it came down to it, I guess I would support it. But only if it made you happy." Mikasa squealed with joy and got up and hugged him. Levi still sat on the bed, but he flopped back down.

**Wow, so confusing chapter in a way for some? Suddenly Levi and Mikasa are on the same level that they don't need words to communicate for a bit. Eren ****_saaaays_**** he would support it. But in this next chapter, will he stay true to his word?**


	9. Chapter Nine - Commit (The End)

It had been a few weeks since Levi and Mikasa were getting acceptance from Eren. Things blew over when Levi left on a big expedition and people slowly forgot that it had happened. But, today they would be reminded due to Levi was coming back. Mikasa was all bubbly and bounced back and forth on her feet in anticipation. Everyone grumbled about how she was to happy, it was to early, and how it was unfair they had to make sure the whole place was clean before Levi returned.  
When people saw the horses riding up, there were a few cheers, a few welcome backs, and some waves. Mikasa stopped moving. Nobody in the front of Levi, and when the whole group emerged, Levi wasn't amongst them. Nobody questioned it, but as soon as a soldier was within her reach, Mikasa grabbed them and questioned them where Levi was. They kept their mouth shut. Everyone stared at her, but were not surprised.  
Eren and Armin couldn't help but laugh. Eventually, everyone started laughing. Mikasa stared at them like she was crazy. But she stopped staring when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and Levi stood there. She let out a relieved laugh and hugged him. "For a moment, I thought you were dead." Levi then laughed which made everyone stop and stare. He glared at them all then ordered everyone to go tend to the horses or something.  
"So this is why everyone was being quiet about where you were?" Levi nodded. But, he also stared into her eyes with a question beneath them. Mikasa raised her eyebrow. "Did you just hug me, Mikasa?" Mikasa broke down in a laugh. They had never hugged, never held hands, or anything of that matter. They weren't even together... Yet. "Well, you got me worried and I was so relieved and-" Levi stopped her.  
"No, theres no apologizing for that one. I liked the hug, nice and comforting." Levi put two fingers below her chin and raised her head up. He brushed his lips on hers and pulled away. "I guess we can both be daring today." Levi gave her a small smile and Mikasa looked down, blushing. They got interrupted by someone saying "Sir." Levi looked up and saw Eren standing there. "Ah, I see you learned manors while I was gone. And what is it?" Levi raised an eyebrow at him. Eren just looked at the two. "Commit before you kiss. Thats all." Levi grinned as Eren turned away and walked toward the stables. Levi looked back at MIkasa and whispered, "How does that sound? Being commited?"  
Mikasa looked down blushing again. After him saving her life twice, her sleeping on him, people talking about them everywhere, and admitting they might have fallen for eachother, Mikasa was taken aback by the question. But she smiled at him and said, "I guess its finally time that we did that." Levi kissed Mikasa again and they hugged.


End file.
